


Hot Chocolate

by Solstice51



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Jealous Killua Zoldyck, M/M, Oneshot, Protective Killua Zoldyck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstice51/pseuds/Solstice51
Summary: Gon frowned, the expression pretty foreign on his face.  "You don't want any more?""No, I'll be fine for now.  Besides, it's your drink.  It'd be rude of me to drink all of it if it's not mine," Killua said with a shrug.  He stuffed his hand back into his pocket."I guess you're right," Gon said softly.  He smiled.  "Then I'll have some more and give it to you!""Or you could give it to me!" a peppy voice suggested from the other side of Gon.Killua immediately felt a million different emotions spark inside him.  "Who the hell are you?!" he demanded.  It was a girl about their age with long, brown hair cascading down her back and sparkling blue eyes.  She was bundled up in a coat and dress with black leggings and boots.  A scarf was wrapped around her neck and she was wearing cute earmuffs."I'm Abelle.  It's nice to meet you.  I couldn't help but overhear your conversation.  If he doesn't want your hot chocolate, maybe you'd be willing to give it to me?" she asked sweetly, giving Gon a flirtatious wink.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Hot Chocolate

Gon pointed to a store with his free hand, a steaming cup of hot chocolate in the other. Killua walked beside him with his hands in his pockets. He smiled as Gon excitedly pointed out store after store but never actually went into any of them.

“Killua, are you cold? Your cheeks and nose are kinda red,” Gon said.

Killua frowned. For the first time ever, Gon was right and he actually wasn’t blushing. He was legitimately cold. “Yeah, I guess.”

Gon smiled and held out his hot chocolate. “Then have a sip! It’ll warm you right up!”

Killua raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

“Yep!” Killua removed a hand from his pocket and reached out, taking the cup from Gon. He took a sip and smiled as he felt the warmth travel through his body. “Good, huh?” Gon asked.

“Very,” Killua agreed.

“I told you to get one too!” Gon said with a laugh.

Killua turned red with embarrassment. “And I told you I wanted to save my money!” He took another sip before handing the cup back to Gon.

Gon frowned, the expression pretty foreign on his face. “You don’t want any more?”

“No, I’ll be fine for now. Besides, it’s your drink. It’d be rude of me to drink all of it if it’s not mine,” Killua said with a shrug. He stuffed his hand back into his pocket.

“I guess you’re right,” Gon said softly. He smiled. “Then I’ll have some more and give it to you!”

“Or you could give it to me!” a peppy voice suggested from the other side of Gon. 

Killua immediately felt a million different emotions spark inside him. “Who the hell are you?!” he demanded. It was a girl about their age with long, brown hair cascading down her back and sparkling blue eyes. She was bundled up in a coat and dress with black leggings and boots. A scarf was wrapped around her neck and she was wearing cute earmuffs.

“I’m Abelle. It’s nice to meet you. I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation. If he doesn’t want your hot chocolate, maybe you’d be willing to give it to me?” she asked sweetly, giving Gon a flirtatious wink.

Killua almost had to physically restrain himself from flipped his switch. “Actually, I’ll take it when you’re done,” he said to Gon.

Gon perked up. “Really?!”

“Yeah,” Killua answered. He felt a moment of triumph as he saw Abelle’s expression sour.

Gon smiled and gripped the hot chocolate with both hands. He turned to Abelle. “Sorry, Abelle. But I’m going to let Killua have it.”

Abelle smiled sweetly. “Oh, that’s alright. So tell me, what’s your name?”

“It’s Gon!” Gon answered happily.

“Hey, are you sure you should be giving a complete stranger our names?” Killua hissed.

Gon frowned. “I don’t see what the problem is. She gave us hers.”

Killua scoffed. “Whatever,” he said moodily.

“That name really suits you! It’s just as cute as you are!” Abelle exclaimed. Killua felt absolute fury as she made a surprised noise. “Oops! I didn’t mean to say that out loud!”

“Of course you didn’t,” Killua said sarcastically.

“Oh, well thank you!” Gon said, rubbing the back of his head. To Abelle, it may have looked like he was embarrassed, but Killua immediately recognized the gesture as discomfort which fueled his rage even more.

“Here’s an idea! Maybe we could hang out some time! I know the perfect place!” Abelle announced. She grabbed Gon’s arm and Killua lost it.

Gon and Abelle immediately froze as well as the other passerby as his bloodlust filled the streets. His face was shadowed and his expression a complete and utter menace. Killua took some joy in the look of complete terror on Abelle’s face. “Don’t you dare touch him again. Or I’ll kill you,” Killua threatened quietly. He raised his hand from his pocket and flexed it into a claw for emphasis.

Abelle shrieked and let go of Gon’s arm, falling back onto the sidewalk. Gon dropped the hot chocolate on the ground, the contents of the almost empty drink falling onto the ground. He grabbed Killua’s shoulders. “Calm down! I’m alright and she’s not doing any harm!” Gon tried.

“I-I’ll have you arrested! Both of you!” Abelle exclaimed from the ground.

Killua slowly and calmly let his bloodlust fade and pulled his Hunter’s license from his pocket, flashing it at her. She paled. “Good luck with that,” he growled. Killua gently pushed Gon back a little. “Let’s head back. I think we’ve had enough excitement for today,” he said.

Gon pouted. “But we didn’t get any Christmas shopping in!” he protested. “That was the whole reason we’re out here!”

Killua looked around, realizing they were making a scene. His cheeks turned a little pinker and he grabbed Gon’s wrist. “C’mon, let’s go!” he said, pushing his way through the crowd.

“Killua!” Gon whined from behind him as Killua dragged him along. “We still need to buy Christmas presents for Kurapika, Leorio, Aunt Mito, and Alluka!”

“We’ll do it later,” Killua said.

Gon was quiet for a moment. Killua wondered if he’d given up and was okay with going back. “How about a little date then,” Gon suggested quietly after a few moments.

Killua stopped and turned, letting go of Gon’s hand. “What do you mean?” he asked softly.

“We go get some lunch at a nice restaurant, maybe get some dessert, and then we go shopping for everyone’s Christmas presents!” Gon suggested.

Killua sighed. “Fine. But if one more person tries to flirt with you, we’re going back to the hotel room!” Killua said.

“Deal,” Gon agreed. He smiled and grabbed Killua’s hand. “Come on! I know the perfect place for lunch!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Just as with my other fanfictions, this one is also on Wattpad, so if you see if on there, don't worry, that's also me.


End file.
